


1+1

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Songfic, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: He can love her and he can love me at the same time
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Lori Mattix, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 26
Kudos: 17





	1+1

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by PJ Harvey's first album a lot, plus some songs by Meg Myers (who loves Zeppelin by the way). The work includes lots of lines taken from their lyrics, the idea however is mine, I always wanted to write about that topic.

Lori

  
There must be a way I can dress to please him. Jimmy gave me so many dresses, starting off red. I'm going out. Music plays, makes it dreamy for dancing.

That color's forming around his eyes as he watches me swaying.

I dreamed of that man and he fed me good food, he gave me shiny things. Sometimes he's like a perfect boyfriend, but he has his dark side too and that keeps me frightened and tense. And curious to discover. It's not like I believe that he can actually hurt me, so I let myself flirt with him in public, putting my legs over his lap as he speaks to somebody else. I know he can love it or he can freak out. I see the smile forming in the corner of his lips and feel pleased.

'Let's get back to the room?', I propose.

'Later, girl, have some patience. Why don't you get yourself more drinks?'

I like that idea. The party provides us all the high class alcohol we can desire, but I usually stick with fruity cocktails. Cannot stand strong stuff Jimmy drinks, but I like the smell. He always smells his whiskey, cigarettes and some perfume, smell of a man. That's what I fancy. Not that milky baby boys around me, I want a man.

I get some Strawberry Mojito and come back, lay on his shoulder. His palm slips through the dress opening at my back. I pull aside harder, bury my face in his black hair, inhale his smell.

His arms suddenly feel tensed. He pulls away and whispers, 'Lori girl, why don't you get upstairs and wait for me there?'

'What?'

I turn around to see him. Robert Plant. The reason of my struggles. That golden haired lion with voice like siren on the shore. Jimmy fancies him, he'll never admit, but I'm a woman and I feel these things. As Robert approaches us there is something in the air.

'Lori?', Jimmy insists.

'Ah, okay'', I angrily stand up and leave, never looking back.

The dress he bought me suddenly becomes heavy and filthy and I feel clumsy in it. I don't belong here.

I'm coming back to our dark and gloomy hotel room full of his smell mixed with scent of our last sex. I take off that dress to find out red dots of blood on the skirt. My arms are suddenly so empty.

  
Robert

  
Wanna wash that man out of my hair like smoke, grease and sticky drink Bonzo spilled on me occasionally. Or maybe not quit occasionally.

Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his head. Jimmy was always quiet as tranquil sea and I want to read him like that mythology books I carry along with me.

Sometimes he makes we want to pull his beautiful curls and smash his head against the wall to make him stop doing that to me, sometimes I cannot believe how lucky I'm to have an angel at my table, god in my car. His kisses feel like salt put at the fresh wound, his eyes make me want to lost in this maze. He became more than just a hot lonely night stand, he became obsession and I'm falling in deep.

When the storm is gone I only want to hide. He's so dark and I don't want to drown in this darkness, just to slide open the door a little bit.

When the jealousy comes it comes to me like waves and I can't breathe.

He can love her and he can love me at the same time, isn't that all right? After all I'm his inspiration and she's just one of there girls, bright and fragile like Barbie.

Why do I feel so bad?

Jimmy

  
Dry.

Everything feels dry and the temperature's high. Robert's driving somewhere and Lori fell asleep at the back seat. The wind messes up my hair, I burn my jeans with cigarette ashes blown at my lap. Hot. Like Robert's hand on that burned place, his light is blinding.

When we walk around the shore I hold them both. Robert's big rough palm in mine and Lori's small soft fingers clinging to my hand. Both are silent but they feel relaxed, the usual pressure between them is gone by now.

Temperature drops down. It's wet.

They are so different and yet connected through me. Honey and molasses. Lori's teasing Robert, she reaches his hand and he's stunned.

'Listen', she says, 'I've got an idea. Why don't we all have our own baby?'

'What a nonsense, Lori girl', she makes me chuckle at her childish thoughts. She insists.  
  
'You know medicine is improving, maybe we can, you know, mix both of your semen and get me pregnant'

'It doesn't work that way '

'No one will know for sure who's baby is it, so it can be ours '

Goddammit, she's so her. But Robert seems to be amused with that idea. I have two dreaming kids beside me.

'No fucking way', I tease back and they both laugh like bells and I suddenly feel lighter than air.


End file.
